


We'll Keep Believing

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's getting stalked by a bunch of teenage girls. The logical solution? Fake date his band member, duh. And, you know, try to pretend he’s in love while trying to pretend he’s not actually in love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Keep Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 2 on frerardhub

“GERARD!” Gerard glanced behind himself, and immediately regretted it. A group of girls who looked to be in their late teens were behind him. This normally wouldn’t be a problem, except that this group of girls had pretty much been following him for about a month now. He was just trying to get back to the tour bus, and yet they continued to follow him like some type of stalker cult. (Well, they actually were a stalker cult, so…)

Gerard sped up, hurrying into the bus and locking the door behind him. Once he was sure one of them hadn’t followed him in, he sighed in relief, leaning against the door. Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why exactly are you acting like some kind of scared little girl in a suckish horror movie?” He asked.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Fuck you, I am not. Although I totally have reasons to be scared. These fans are creepy.”

The door opened again, and Mikey stepped in. He looked at Gerard and smirked. “Gee, the girls outside want me to tell you that you need to pick one of them to marry. Or all.”

“What - I - what? I’m not marrying any of them! They’re creepy!”

Mikey just laughed at his brother. “Now, now, Gerard, that’s no way to talk about your future wives. I’m gonna go find Ray.” He left the room, still cackling.

Gerard sat down next to Frank, sighing. “Dude, for real! This isn’t funny! Help me!” he pleaded.

Frank hugged him in response. “Aw, Gee, don’t worry! Call Brian or something. Ask him to help you.”

He frowned. “That was your way of getting out of helping me, wasn’t it.”

Frank grinned at me. “Completely. Now go call him.”

\--------------

Half an hour later, Gerard stood nervously in front of Frank again, waiting for him to notice the singer. Frank wasn’t going to like what he had to tell him, but well, it wasn’t really his fault. It wasn’t even his idea. It was Brian’s. Although, he had agreed. Really easily. But still, not Gerard’s fault.

“Yes?” Frank said. Oh. Gerard had pretty much forgotten that he was just silently standing in front of Frank, and probably freaking him out.

“Hey, Frankie…” he started. “So, I talked to Brian, and he had an idea for how to stop the fangirls from trying to get me to date them or whatever…”

“Oh? What is it?” He asked.

Gerard bit his lip, “Um… well… meandyouaregoingtohavetofakedatesotheythinkI’mgayandtaken.” he said, real fast.

“The fuck?” Frank asked. “In English this time?”

He slowly sat down next to him. “Me and you are going to have to fake date so they think I’m gay and taken.”

He blinked. Clearly, this wasn’t what he was expecting, but why would he be expecting this? Who expects that they have to pretend to be in love with their band mate? Their male band mate. “Why?”

“Well,” Gerard said, “Brian said I can’t be single, and if I’m with a girl they’ll just try to break us up, and Ray’s obviously straight so it wouldn’t be believable, and Mikey’s my brother, and I’m not into acting incestual so…”

He blinked again, then said, “Ok.”

Wait, what? He’s ok with it? Although then again, it wasn’t like it was real or anything. Gerard’s face broke into a smile, and he hugged his friend gratefully. “Thanks, Frankie!”

“No problem,” He said, hugging him back, “C’mon, though, of course I’d help you. Besides, its not like its real, or anything.” Gerard was glad he couldn’t see his face then, though, because while he really was grateful Frank was fake dating him... it was just that very fact that it was fake that bothered him.

\---------------

Later that night, the band all left to go to get something to eat. Almost as soon as they left the safety of the tour bus, they were ambushed by the fans. “GEE!” They screeched, and the four of them all winced at the fans’ insanely high pitched voices. One of them latched on to Gerard’s arm, and basically screamed into his ear. “WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!” She begged.

He swallowed, looking at Frank to confirm he was still okay with this. He nodded silently. “Sorry, I have a boyfriend.” Gerard responded.

Ray, Mikey, and the girls’ eyes all widened considerably.

“What?!?” One of them asked.

Frank casually slung his arm around Gerard’s shoulder. “Yeah, me and Gerard are dating.” He said calmly, but Gerard could tell he was a bit nervous of what the reactions would be.

Surprisingly, though, the fans didn’t actually look too upset. “OMG! You guys are sooo cute together!!!!” squealed one of them. The one who had grabbed him screamed, “AHH! YES! I’ve always shipped you two!!!!” The rest nodded fervently in agreement. He raised an eyebrow as they literally left and just quit stalking him because they believed he was gay for his rhythm guitarist. What. The. Actual. Fuck. He hadn’t even been sure they would believe them, but, hey, guess he didn’t have to worry about that.

Mikey coughed, and said pointedly, looking quite offended, “Were you even going to tell us you were together? You assholes. You told the fucking stalkers before me and Ray!

Ray nodded urgently. “Yeah! Like, its great that you two finally realized you’re crazy for each and did something about it, ‘cause your hopeless crushes were driving us crazy and all, but seriously. Why didn’t you tell us?”

Gerard turned bright red. Even Ray knew he had a hopeless crush on Frank? Fuck, he was pathetic. Ray hadn’t even noticed when he dyed his hair blonde, yet this he picked up on. Of course.

Frank quickly answered, “We didn’t tell you because its not real. We just fake dated so the girls would back off Gee.”

Gerard’s face kind of fell a little at that, because even though he knew it was fake, obviously, it still was sad.

“Oh! Well, um, carry on then,” Ray said, obviously embarrassed that he had been so… enthusiastic over the (fake) relationship.

Mikey kind of glared at his brother and Frank. “Idiots. Just kiss and make it real already. You both want to. Come on, Ray, we’re leaving without them.”

He dragged away Ray, leaving Gerard alone with Frank. It was a good thing it was dark out, because he could feel how much he was blushing. Stupid Mikey. Stupid Ray.

“Umm, well… this is awkward.” Frank said, well, awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed, ducking his head down and scratching his neck.

“So… what Mikey and Ray were saying… is it true? Do you actually feel like that?” Frank asked hesitantly.

Gerard cringed inwardly. He couldn’t just lie to Frank, and now Mikey and Ray had made his feeling pretty damn obvious so… he mentally kissed his friendship with Frank good bye, and nodded. “Yeah… I do. But I don’t want it to get in the way of the band or anything, so its probably best if we just -”

He was suddenly cut off by Frank leaning forward and pressing their lips together, kissing him eagerly. Gerard spluttered in surprise for a second, because kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Frank, pulling him closer. Gerard moaned into Frank’s mouth, and Frank pulled away for a brief second.

“Like you, too,” he said, grinning. “Now we’re gonna be real boyfriends and have hot sex in my bunk, ‘kay?”

Gerard didn’t really think there was a way to respond to that, so he just nodded fast and let Frank drag him back to the bus, mentally thanking those stupidly annoying fan girls with the one part of his mind that wasn’t going 'Frank yes Frank sex fuck yes Frank' on some type of repeat.

 

(The next morning, Gerard was woken up by the beautiful sound of Mikey screaming.

“EW, oh my GOD, EW, okay, you guys didn’t need to sleep NAKED together, I don’t want to see that kind of shit!”

Gerard flipped him off, hiding a smile in Frank’s shoulder. “Shut up, asshole.”

Mikey just laughed. "So I'm assuming it's not fake any more? Unless you fuck all your fake boyfriends, of course."

Gerard grinned at him. "Yeah, it's real now. But unless you'd like the details of how I fuck my real boyfriend, shut up and let me cuddle in peace."

Mikey wasted no time in leaving. "You're kind of evil," Frank said, opening one eye to look him.

Gerard smirked. "Yep. But you love me."

"Yeah," Frank said, leaning up to kiss him, "Yeah, I do."


End file.
